The Fallen Ring
by Kujo Kasuza
Summary: Kisah Cinderella sudah sering kita dengar. Yang paling terkenal adalah kereta labu, ibu peri, kakak tiri, dan sihirnya. Ini adalah kisah Cinderella modern, apakah akan se-magical cerita Cinderella yang asli? Oneshot! /HitsuRuki/ RnR? -Special for Raykousen7-


Kisah Cinderella sudah sering kali kita dengar. Cerita dongeng klasik yang mengisahkan tentang seorang gadis cantik, ibu tiri, dua kakak tiri, pangeran, dan ibu peri. Yang paling terkenal dari cerita ini adalah sepatu kaca dan kereta kencana labunya. Semua orang pasti tahu mengenai jalan cerita kisah klasik ini. Namun bagaimana jika kisah yang mengambil latar di kerajaan dan pada zaman yang tidak diketahui ini terjadi di era modern? Apakah akan se-_magical_ di dongeng?

.

**The Fallen Ring**

**Disclaimer :  
**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Cinderella © Hans Christian Anderson

**Warning :  
**AU, TYPO, drama, alur kecepatan, ambigu, dan segala jenis kesalahan lainnya.

_-__A very long oneshot__-_

_-Special for __**Raykousen7**__-_

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

Di kota besar seperti Seiretei sudah merupakan rutinitas untuk berdesak-desakan di jalanan, apalagi disaat jam kerja seperti sekarang ini. Matahari yang bersinar dengan teriknya di langit biru menambah suasana pengap di jalanan tersebut. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya juga tidak membantu menangkis cahaya matahari yang membuat semua orang kepanasan. Seorang pemuda dengan surai putih berjalan ditengah keramaian kota Seiretei yang semakin menggila ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat tengah hari. Pemuda itu berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan hanyalah sebuah kaus berwarna merah dengan rompi berwarna hijau lumut dan dipadukan dengan celana panjang berwarna biru agak terang. Tidak lupa dengan sepatu sneakers warna putihnya. Banyak kaum hawa yang melirik kearahnya dan sedikit berteriak karena wajahnya yang tampan. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Hampir setiap hari semua gadis berteriak ketika bertemu dengannya.

Dari arah yang berlawanan dengan pemuda bersurai putih itu, seorang pemuda dengan topi berwarna hijau berlari dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Dengan kaki kecil yang dibungkus celana hitam panjang dan sepatu _kets_ merah, pemuda betopi hijau itu berlari dengan kencang ditengah kerumunan orang tersebut. Sesekali pemuda itu dapat mendengar teriakan dan makian untuknya karena telah menabrak orang, namun ia abaikan itu semua. Tubuh kecilnya yang terbungkus jaket berwarna biru tua itu terus berlari seperti dikejar kereta berkecapatan tinggi.

Bruk!

Tanpa pemuda berambut hitam itu sadari, ia sudah menabrak seseorang dengan sangat kencang. Dengan kondisi yang masih berlari, pemuda berambut hitam itu menengok kebelakang dan melihat sepasang manik _emerald_ yang dingin dan tajam. Namun selang beberapa detik, ia kembali berlari kedepan dan menghilang diantara kerumunan orang yang sedang berdesak-desakkan itu.

Di sisi lain, pemuda berambut putih yang ditabrak itu hanya terpaku di tempat karena terkejut. Sepasang matanya melihat kerumunan orang yang menjadi tempat pelarian pemuda bertopi hijau tersebut. Ia tidak bisa melihat warna rambut dan wajah pemuda itu karena tertutup topi, namun ia dapat melihat iris pemuda yang wajahnya terhalangi bayangan topi itu seolah-olah mata itu memiliki cahaya sendiri sehingga dapat memperlihatkan mata bundar yang besar dengan iris violet yang indah. Untuk beberapa detik pemuda bersurai putih itu terpaku. Sempat terpikir di otaknya yang terkenal encer itu bahwa mata itu lebih mahal dari batu permata manapun di dunia ini.

Ketika tersadar bahwa ia melamun di tengah kerumunan orang yang berdesak-desakan, pemuda bersurai putih itu langsung menggerakan kakinya untuk pergi dari sana. Sejenak ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan pemuda beriris indah itu lagi, namun semua itu mustahil. Ada banyak orang di dunia ini. Mungkin saja pemuda tadi hanya memakai lensa kontak. Ketika ingin mulai berjalan, kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang keras dan cukup besar. Ia melihat kebawah dan menemukan sebuah cincin. Pemuda bersurai putih itu mengambil cincin tersebut dan melihat cincin itu dengan seksama. Cincin itu berbentuk salur dan ditengahnya terdapat sebuah batu permata yang indah. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah _amethyst_. Seketika itu juga pemuda berambut putih itu mengingat iris mata pemuda tadi.

"Ini pasti milik pemuda tadi." Pemuda bersurai putih itu menggenggam cincin tersebut dan meneguhkan di dalam hati untuk menemukan pemilik cincin itu walau sulit sekalipun. Ia kembali berjalan mengikuti arus orang-orang yang ada.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis yang didominasi warna hitam dan putih, seorang gadis berambut hitam sepundak dengan kaus putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam sedang berjalan menuju lantai dua rumah tersebut. Kakinya terus berjalan hingga sampai didepan sebuah pintu berwarna putih. Gadis cantik itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuka pintu itu.

Dibalik pintu itu, ruangan yang temaram akibat gorden yang tidak dibuka membuat barang-barang yang ada didalamnya terlihat samar letaknya. Gadis berambut hitam itu berjalan menuju jendela besar yang ada di ruangan itu dan membuka gorden berwarna kuning keemasan itu. Seketika itu juga, cahaya matahari dapat menyusup masuk ke ruangan yang redup itu. Orang yang ada diatas kasur berukuran _queen size_ di ruangan itu langsung menarik selimutnya keatas untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang membuat silau.

"Soi Fon, sudah hampir jam 1 siang, loh. Katanya ada janji jam 2 nanti." Ucap gadis berambut hitam itu lembut sambil mengikat gorden tersebut ke sudut jendela.

Yang ada diatas kasur itupun langsung melempar selimutnya dan duduk diatas kasurnya. Pemilik rambut hitam pendek yang awut-awutan itu langsung mencari jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. Betul saja, jarum panjang jam itu menunjuk kearah 11 sedangkan jaru pendeknya hampir mengarah ke angka 1.

"Cepat ambilkan kaus _turtleneck_ warna hitam dan rok hitam dengan garis-garis merah! Siapkan _stocking_ hitam dan sepatu _boot_ hitamku juga! Jangan sampai kusut, Rukia!" Gadis yang baru bangun tidur itu langsung mengambil pakaian dalam serta handuk yang tergantung di lemarinya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Gadis yang ditinggalkan di kamar itupun langsung merapikan tempat tidur sang kakak. Dari menyapu kasurnya agar tidak kotor sampai merapikan selimutnya. Suara pancuran air dapat terdengar dengan jelas olehnya. Sekarang ia sedang mencari pakaian-pakaian yang dikatakan kakaknya tadi. Setelah menemukannya ia meletakkan di sebelah pintu kamar mandi kakaknya itu.

"Kutaruh di gantungan dekat pintu kamar mandi!" Pintu kamar mandi terbuka sedikit dan sebuah tangan dari dalam langsung mengambil pakaian itu kemudian menutup pintunya kembali.

Gadis berambut hitam yang bernama Rukia itu berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Ia segera beranjak menuju dapur dimana masakannya hampir selesai. Dan benar saja, ia dapat mendengar suara oso panci yang bergemeletuk karena isinya yang sudah matang. Segera ia hampiri kompor dan mematikannya. Ia memindahkan isi panci itu keatas sebuah piring keramik dan membawanya keatas meja makan. Ia melihat hasil kerjanya diatas meja makan yang sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai masakan dengan harum yang enak. Ia kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sepoci teh untuk dihidangkan kepada keluarganya.

Ketika ia kembali ke ruang makan, ia dapat melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang yang tidak terlalu panjang dan tidak terlalu pendek. Pakaian yang sederhana khas ibu-ibu melekat di tubuhnya. Di sisi lain meja makan terlihatlah 2 orang gadis yang sedikit lebih tua darinya. Gadis yang dipanggil Soi Fon tadi duduk di sisi kanan meja makan, sedangkan yang lainnya di sisi kiri. Rukia berjalan mendekati meja makan dan menuangkan isi poci itu kedalam cangkir yang ada.

"Rukia, jangan lupa buatkan puding coklat untuk kubawa ke acara reuni SMA besok ya." Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir bawah dan tatapan mata datar bersuara ketika Rukia menuangkan teh untuknya.

"Iya." Rukia menjawab dan kembali menuangkan teh untuk ibu tirinya yang berbeda dengan kedua anaknya. Kulit hitam yang eksotis dan rambut pirang ala orang Eropa sangat berbeda dengan kedua anaknya yang memiliki rambut hitam dan kulit putih. Ketika ditanya seperti itu, ibu 2 anak dan 1 anak tiri ini hanya menjawab keturunan suami pertama. Wanita dengan tatapan datar namun mencekam itu bernama Halibel. Ibu dari ketiga gadis yang berusia diatas 20 tahun itu.

"Rukia, jangan lupa mencuci selimut-selimut hari ini. Kebetulan matahari sedang sangat terik." Ucapnya sambil menyesapi teh krisan yang ada di cangkirnya dengan elegan. Sedangkan kedua putri kandungnya sedang menyantap makan siang dengan tenang.

"Iya, bu." Jawab Rukia undur diri dari ruang makan. Kalian bertanya kenapa dia tidak makan bersama keluarganya? Mudah saja. Ia adalah anak tiri, jadi ia diperlakukan seperti pembantu walaupun rumah itu adalah miliknya secara sah. Dan pembantu itu tidak pernah makan di meja yang sama dengan majikannya.

"Woof! Woof!" Sebuah gonggongan anjing terdengar ketika Rukia berjalan untuk mengambil selimut-selimut di masing-masing kamar. Seekor anjing dari jenis _Alaskan Malamute_ mendekati Rukia. Ekornya yang lebat akan bulu bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lidahnya terjulur keluar sambil menatap Rukia dengan wajahnya yang imut.

"Oh, Shirayuki." Rukia berjongkok dan mengelus kepala anjing itu. Anjing itu kembali menggonggong sambil mengikuti arah kemana Rukia berjalan. Rukia tertawa ketika melihat anjingnya itu mengikutinya kedalam kamar kakak pertamanya, Soi Fon.

"Kau tunggu disini. Aku hanya akan mengambil selimut dan membereskan kamar ini sebentar." Rukia memasuki ke kamar Soi Fon. Sementara anjing yang bernama Shirayuki itu duduk manis didepan kamar itu sambil menjulurkan lidah. Namun detik berikutnya ia berlari di sepanjang koridor lantai 2.

Didalam kamar, Rukia mengambil selimut dan seprei kasur kakaknya kemudian memasukkannya kedalam keranjang yang sudah ia bawa sedaritadi. Baju-baju di keranjang kotor juga ia pindahkan semua ke keranjang yang cukup besar itu. Ketika ingin menyapu lantai kamar, ia baru teringat kalau ia tidak membawa sapu sama sekali. "Ceroboh sekali aku!" Ujarnya sambil menepuk keningnya.

"Woof! Woof!" Rukia berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya. Ia melihat Shirayuki sedang menggigit gagang sapu yang ia butuhkan sekarang. Rukia tersenyum lebar dan berjongkok sambil mengelus kepala Shiryuki sambil berkata, "Terima kasih, Shirayuki." Anjing itu kembali menggonggong untuk membalasnya. Rukia mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu kamar itu dengan cekatan.

Setelah 15 menit, akhirnya ia selesai dan melakukan pekerjaan yang sama untuk kamar kakak keduanya, Nemu dan ibu tirinya, Halibel. Shirayuki selalu mengikutinya dengan setia sambil mendorong keranjang yang diisi kain-kain kotor itu dengan kepalanya.

Beginilah kehidupan Rukia setelah ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan 3 tahun yang lalu. Ia masih ingat ketika Halibel, Soi Fon, dan Nemu dibawa ayahnya ke rumah. Saat itu usianya hanya 16 tahun dan ia merasa kesepian. Ia kira dengan kehadiran keluarga baru, ia akan merasa senang. Namun hasilnya adalah kebalikannya. Ia dijadikan pembantu oleh ibu dan kakak tirinya. Semua harta ayahnya jatuh ke tangan Halibel karena saat itu Rukia masih belum cukup umur dan menurut aturan yang ada, Rukia masih berada dibawah naungan Halibel sebagai ibu sah. Untung masih ada Shirayuki yang menemaninya setiap hari jadi ia tidak merasa kesepian atau sedih.

Sekarang Rukia sedang menjemur pakaian diatas atap tempat yang memang dikhususkan untuk menjemur. Shirayuki masih setia mendorong keranjang pakaian yang sudah dicuci bersih dengan kepalanya. Sesekali menggonggong untuk menyemangati Rukia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Rukia." Suara alto milik ibu tirinya menyambangi pendengarannya. Shirayuki yang menjulurkan lidah sedaritadi langsung meringkuk dibalik Rukia. Halibel menatap Shirayuki dengan tatapan dingin membuat Shirayuki semakin berlindung dibalik Rukia.

"Iya, bu?" Rukia membalasnya.

"Aku mau kau membawa Cascada ke toko hewan untuk melakukan perawatan rutinnya. Aku ingin pergi menemui temanku. Aku akan kembali saat makan malam. Pastikan rumah sudah bersih dan semuanya aman terkendali." Halibel menurunkan seekor kucing jenis _Siamese_ berbulu putih dengan bulu area mata berawarna hitam. Kucing itu mengeong sambil berdiri dengan angkuhnya didepan kaki Halibel.

"Baik, bu." Halibel mengelus kepala Cascada sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

Di salah satu gedung pencakar langit di Seiretei, seorang gadis berambut merah violet dengan kacamata berjalan dengan pundak yang turun dan arah pandangan kebawah. Koridor megah dengan lantai marmer serta beberapa lukisan terpajang di sepanjang dinding koridor itu tidak ia pedulikan sama sekali. Sesekali gadis itu menghela nafas berat.

"Hei, Haruko!" Dari arah yang berlawanan, seorang gadis berambut hitam dicepol berlari kecil mendekatinya. Hak setinggi 7 cm miliknnya menyentuh lantai marmer gedung itu menimbulkan bunyi tuk tuk yang sangat jelas di koridor yang sepi itu. "Bagaimana perjodohannya?" tanya sang gadis bercepol dengan riangnya. Yang ditanya hanya melihat ke wajah temannya dengan pandangan lesu sebelum menunduk lagi, Gadis bercepol itu langsung dapat mengetahui jawabannya.

"Maaf membuatmu repot-repot kesini." Gadis bercepol itu tersenyum kasihan kepada temannya sambil menepuk punggungnya. Gadis bernama Haruko yang tertunduk lesu itu mengangkat wajahnya sambil tersenyum sendu. "Tak apa, Momo. Mungkin ia bukan jodohku."

"Maaf." Gadis yang bernama Momo itu melihat temannya berjalan menyusuri koridor megah gedung pencakar langit tertinggi di Seiretei itu dengan tatapan kasihan. Ketika melihat temannya yang sudah memasuki _lift_ yang berada di ujung koridor panjang itu, ia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu _oak_. Dengan langkah yang mantap dan hak yang mengetuk-ngetuk, ia berjalan menuju pintu tersebut dengan alis yang tertekuk kebawah menandakan bahwa ia sedang marah.

Kemeja lengan panjang berwarna merah jambu lembut dengan hiasan renda dari bagian tengah dadanya serta rok pensil warna putih bersih selutut miliknya agak tertiup angin yang ada karena kecepatan jalannya yang lumayan cepat. Sepatu hak tinggi berwarna putih miliknya membuat suara yang stabil dan keras di sepanjang koridor sepi itu.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu berkayu _oak_ itu, tanpa mengetuk pintu atau meminta izin sang pemilik ruangan, ia langsung membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar. Alisnya masih tertekuk kebawah. Dengan langkah kaki yang agak dihentakkan sedikit ia berjalan menuju meja kerja yang terletak didepan jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota Seiretei.

"Shirou-chan!" Panggilnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pemuda yang sedang sibuk membaca berkas-berkas di tangannya. Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Shirou-chan' itu langsung menatap tajam gadis bernama Momo itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Kau menolak gadis ke-24 tadi. Kenapa denganmu, huh?" Momo menggeberak meja kerja pemuda yang usianya tidak lebih dari 30 tahun itu.

"Kalau begitu berhenti membuat acara perjodohan bodoh macam ini." Pemuda bersurai putih itu menjawab acuh tak acuh sambil membaca berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya dengan wajah yang ditopang dengan tangan kanan.

"Tapi kau memerlukan seorang pendamping! Nanti kalau kau kehilangan wajah tampan dan imutmu itu, mana ada gadis yang mau denganmu?!" Tanya Momo dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf. Yang dibentak hanya menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya daripada gadis bercepol yang merupakan kakaknya itu.

"Toshirou Hitsugaya! Apa kau mendengarku?!" Momo kembali menggeberak meja membuat barang-barang yang ada diatas meja sedikit melompat.

"Iya iya aku dengar." Gerutu Toshirou.

"Tapi kau selalu menolak gadis yang aku dan ibu pilihkan untukmu! Mereka adalah gadis dari kalangan atas yang mampu menunjang dan membantu pekerjaanmu sebagai direktur perusahaan Daffodil!" Momo mulai bercerita panjang lebar, sedangkan Toshirou masih sibuk dengan berkasnya.

"Momo, sekarang bukan abad 19 lagi. Sekarang adalah abas 21! Aku tidak perlu dijodohkan untuk mendapatkan istri. Lagipula aku terlalu sibuk untuk mencari istri diluar sana." Toshirou meminum kopi hitamnnya.

"Ya ampun, Toshirou! Usiamu sudah mau menginjak 26 tahun namun kau belum memiliki seseorang yang spesial sama sekali. Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Kau ini laki-laki dan kau harus melanjutkan marga Hitsugaya! Aku tidak mungkin melanjutkannya karena aku akan berganti marga ketika menikahi Kira nanti! Aku mohon!" Momo merajuk pada adik laki-lakinya yang bekerja sebagai direktur utama perusahaan Hitsugaya, perusahaan fashion ternama di dunia.

"Nanti saja kupikirkan." Toshirou menjawabnya dengan mudah. "Sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkanku? Aku punya banyak pekerjaan disini." Toshirou menunjuk tumpukan kertas diatas mejanya. Momo menarik nafas dalam dan berbalik kearah pintu dan membanting pintu itu.

.

.

.

Di lantai pertama gedung itu, Momo berjalan dengan cepat melewati beberapa orang yang menyapanya. Poninya bergoyang karena angin yang ada disekitarnya. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana adiknya itu begitu menyepelekan hal menyangkut masa depan keluarga mereka. Jika ia tidak menikah, nanti siapa yang akan melanjutkan nama marga mereka? Ia masih ingat ketika pertama kalinya ibunya memperkenalkan Hitsugaya dengan gadis manis bernama Orihime Inoue untuk dinikahkan namun langsung ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya. Awalnya ia tidak ambil pusing dan berada di pihak Toshirou karena di abad 21 seperti ini, perjodohan bukanlah zamannya. Namun lama kelamaan, adiknya itu semakin tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya dan tidak pernah melirik wanita sedikutpun. Hanya fokus kerja, kerja, dan kerja. Padahal banyak wanita diluar sana –didalam kantor juga ada− yang menyukainya, tapi tidak pernah ia pedulikan. Begini-begini ia ingin sekali melihat keponakan-keponakan yang berlari di rumahnya ketika Toshirou membawa keluarga kecilnya ke rumahnya kelak.

"Woof woof!" Seekor anjing kecil dengan bulu yang agak lebat berlari kearahnya. Kalung merah dengan liontin yang ada di lehernya sedikit bergoyang ketika ia berlari.

"Tobiume!" Momo langsung memeluk anjing jenis _Chow Chow_ yang ia beri nama Tobiume itu. "Apa kau tahu? Shirou-chan kembali menolak gadis pilihanku." Momo mengeluh kepada Tobiume sepanjang perjalanan menuju parkiran mobilnya. Anjing berbulu coklat itu hanya bisa mendengar majikannya tanpa tahu arti dari ocehan majikannya tersebut. "Oh iya, hari ini kau harus menjalani perawatan mingguan ya? Ok, ayo kita ke pet shop!" Momo menginjak gas mobil _chevloret_ abu-abu miliknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia telah sampai didepan pet shop langganannya tempat ia merawat Tobiume. Anjing jenis _chow chow_ itu berjalan mengikuti majikannya di belakang. Ketika membuka pintu kaca pet shop tersebut, dapat dilihat banyak hewan-hewan yang sedang dirawat. Warna cerah yang ditampilkan oleh pet shop itu membuat hati Momo yang terbakar emosi sedikit menenang. Ia berjalan menuju resepsionis yang menjaga meja kasir dan meminta perawatan yang biasa. Pelayan yang sudah hapal itupun segera memanggil salah satu rekannya untuk melakukan pekerjaannya.

Gadis berambut pirang yang selalu menjadi merawat anjingnya tersenyum kearahnya dan menggendong Tobiume untuk memulai perawatan. Momo tersenyum dan berjalan menuju tempat menunggu hewan peliharaan. Disana disediakan ruang tunggu bagi majikan yang tidak mau meninggalkan hewannya. Momo mengambil sebuah majalah fashion yang ada dan mulai membacanya.

"Ya ampun! Ini baju terbaru dari Daffodil ya? Bagus banget!" Salah seorang gadis yang ada disana membuka suaranya.

"Katanya baju musim ini akan dijual dengan setengah harga. Aku sudah tidak sabar!" Sahut gadis lainnya.

"Hei, apa kalian sudah dengar kalau pemilik Daffodil juga keren! Tampan, muda, berprestasi, dan kaya tentunya." Gadis lainnya juga ikut nimbrung.

Momo yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memasang wajah tidak tahu apa-apa. Sudah sering sekali ia mendengar pujian untuk adiknya itu. Seperti kata gadis terakhir katakan, adiknya adalah tipe pria idaman wanita. Namun sepertinya adiknya itu tidak peduli sama sekali. Ia melihat foto adiknya yang tidak tersenyum sama sekali di majalah fashion yang ia baca. Bahkan ketika di foto untuk dimasukkan kedalam majalah ia tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

Ting.

Suara pintu pet shop terbuka. Momo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari foto sang adik kearah orang yang membuka pintu. Momo dapat melihat seorang gadis cantik yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus berjalan menuju ruang tunggu. Ia berjalan masuk dan mengambil tempat persis disebelah Momo. Momo kembali berkutat pada majalahnya sambil sesekali melirik gadis disampingnya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam sepundak dan iris yang indah menurutnya. Gadis itu sedang memainkan ponselnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap mata _hazel_ milik Momo.

"Ah..." Momo tersenyum canggung karena ketahuan mencuri pandang pada gadis disampingnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja sepertinya aku sering melihatmu disini." Benar adanya. Momo sering melihat gadis itu di pet shop ini. Bisa dibilang kalau gadis ini juga langganan disini.

"Iya. Aku langganan disini. Ibuku ingin kucingnya mendapat yang terbaik jadi ia memilih pet shop ini." Gadis brambut hitam itu tersenyum manis.

"Oh begitu. Aku juga haha~" Momo berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Nona Rukia, Cascada sudah selesai perawatan." Seorang pelayan masuk dan gadis disebelahnya itu berdiri sambil menggendong seekor kucing jenis _Siamese_.

"Namaku Rukia Kuchiki, salam kenal." Rukia menghampiri Momo dan menjulurkan tangannya yang bebas. Senyuman masih berada di wajahnya.

"Ah! Namaku Momo." Momo menyambut tangan itu dan memperkenalkan dirinya juga. Tanpa marganya yang sekarang tentunya. Bisa-bisa seisi toko akan heboh melihatnya.

"Ah, Momo. Aku pulang dulu ya. Masih banyak kerjaan. Senang bertemu denganmu." Rukia berlari keluar sambil melambai kearah Momo.

Momo balas melambai. Ketika ia melihat gadis bernama Rukia itu pergi, ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. "Gadis itu baik hati dan murah senyum. Ia juga pekerja keras, sepertinya. Andai saja dia yang menjadi calon istri Shirou-chan."

Ya, biarkanlah Momo berkhayal terlebih dahulu sebelum Tobiume selesai dirawat.

.

.

.

Jalanan kota Seiretei setiap hari dipadati penduduk yang berlalu lalang entah kemana. Cuaca yang panas seperti sekarang ini bahkan tidak mempengaruhi aktivitas penduduk Seiretei sedikitpun. Diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan kaos tanpa lengan corak militer dipadukan dengan celana _beige_ warna hijau lumut. Tidak lupa dengan jaket hitam yang diikat di pinggangnya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya.

Dengan tatapan yang dingin, ia berjalan melintasi jalanan yang sudah seminggu terakhir ia lalui setiap jam yang sama. Jam 12 siang tepat tengah hari. Dengan kaki yang dilapisi sepatu futsal warna hitam, ia berjalan sambil meneliti satu persatu orang yang ia lewati. Mencari ciri-ciri tinggi badan yang tidak terlalu berbeda dengannya dan iris violet yang mempesona.

Selama beberapa hari belakangan ini, sebelum tidur malam, pikirannya selalu melayang ke hari dimana pemuda yang menjatuhkan cincin menabraknya. Bahkan di setiap waktu senggangnya ia akan menatap cincin emas bertahtahkan batu _amethyst_ itu. Ingin sekali rasanya bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu. Seulas senyum tulus terkadang muncul di bibirnya yang jarang terbuka dan tersenyum itu.

Kaki itu terus berjalan dan berjalan di jalanan yang ramai dan sesak itu dengan harapan dapat bertemu dengan pemuda itu sekali lagi. Pemuda yang membuatnya merasakan apa yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama yang sering dielu-elukan kakak perempuannya. Pemuda berambut putih itu selalu mengatakan bahwa hal itu tidak ada pada kakaknya, namun kakaknya membalas dengan ocehan panjang lebar yang membuatnya menyesal untuk membalas.

Ia tahu perasaannya itu salah. Menyukai sesama laki-laki adalah dosa besar, namun persetan dengan semua itu jika ia sudah terjatuh didalam dosa itu sendiri. Salahkan pemuda beriris violet yang membuatnya terpana itu sampai tidak bisa melupakannya sama sekali. Walau dunia menentang hubungan mereka sekalipun, pemuda berambut putih ini sudah bertekad untuk menjadikan pemuda itu miliknya seorang. Mereka bisa kabur ke Spanyol atau negara lain yang menerima hubungan dengan sesama _gender_.

Ya, ia akan menemukan pemuda itu dan menjadikannya miliknya seutuhnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah bagi semua orang. Burung-burung yang bernyanyi di langit biru menambah riang suasana di penghujung musim panas. Tinggal menghitung hari, musim panas akan berganti menjadi musim gugur. Dapat terlihat beberapa daun sudah menguning dan siap untuk lepas dari tangkainya. Angin panas selama musim panas juga sudah berubah menjadi angin dingin khas musim gugur. Rukia sedang berada di halaman dan membawa sebuah sapu yang biasa digunakan untuk menyapu halaman. Tidak jauh darinya, Shirayuki tiduran di bawah pohon sakura yang ada di rumahnya. Sebuah ayunan terpasang di dahan kokoh pohon itu. Masih terpatri dengan jelas di ingatannya ketika sang ayah mendorongnya ketika bermain ayunan itu.

Untuk sejenak ia berhenti dari aktivitas menyapunya dan berjalan mendekati ayunan yang sudah agak kecil baginya. Ia elus tempat duduk ayunan itu kemudian duduk disana. Walau tergolong kecil, namun ayunan itu masih kuat menahan beban badannya. Shirayuki yang melihat pemiliknya berada di ayunan kecil itu berjalan menghampiri sang majikan dan menatap majikannya dengan mata yang penasaran. Rukia tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Shirayuki.

"Rukia." Sebuah suara alto khas sang ibu tiri dapat terdengar olehnya dengan jelas. Langsung saja ia berdiri dan melanjutkan kegiatan menyapu halaman belakangnya itu. Ketika sang ibu tiri sampai, Rukia sedang menyapu dibagian dekat ayunan tersebut.

Halibel yang melihat pundak Rukia yang tegang langsung berkata, "Jangan malas-malasan. Kau seharusnya beruntung tidak kutendang keluar dari rumah ini."

Rukia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sebelum menjawab ibu tirinya itu. Seharusnya itu adalah haknya, bukan ibu tiri yang hanya mengincar harta suaminya saja. Tapi semua itu hanya bisa dipendam dalam hati karena ia tidak mau ditendang dari rumahnya tempat ia dibesarkan, jadi ia hanya menjawab, "Iya, bu." Dan kembali melanjutkan menyapunya. Shirayuki hanya bisa menggeram saja.

"Oh iya, aku mau kau menyiapkan koperku. Aku akan pergi ke Hueco Mundo malam ini untuk mengunjungi rumah temanku selama 3 hari 2 malam. Uang untuk keperluan rumah ada diatas meja. Jangan mengambilnya untuk kepentinganmu sendiri." Halibel kembali masuk bersama Cascada.

Rukia menghela nafas sebentar dan membersihkan kaus hitam serta celana pendek warna _jeans-_nya. Ia menyandarkan sapu yang ia gunakan sedaritadi di pohon sakura dan memasuki rumahnya. Sebelum benar-benar masuk, ia melirik lagi pohon sakura itu.

"Ayah tenang saja." Ucapnya sambil melihat pohon sakura itu. "Aku akan mendapatkan kebahagianku suatu hari nanti." Dengan tangan kanannya, Rukia menyelipkan rambutnya dibelakang telinga kanan dan tersenyum sebelum pergi masuk kedalam rumahnya. Angin berhembus ketika Rukia masuk. Angin itu seolah jawaban sang ayah untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan putri semata wayangnya.

Pohon sakura yang tetiup angin itu sedikit merontokkan beberapa helai daun yang sudah menguning. Ada daun yang jatuh ke tanah, ada pula yang terbang ke langit bebas. Daun kuning yang terbang bebas itu dibawa angin dingin terbang keluar dari kompleks perumahan sang induk. Daun yang menguning itu terbang bebas melambai-lambai hingga terjatuh di sebuah jalanan beraspal. Namun nasib daun itu tidaklah seberuntung yang kita kira, sebuah kaki dengan hak setinggi 7 cm menginjaknya dan menghancurkannya.

Momo yang sedang berlari menuju kantor tempat adiknya bekerja itu kehabisan nafas setelah mencapai lift yang hampir tertutup. Ia mengambil banyak oksigen ketika didalam lift. Setelah nafasnya normal kembali, ia menekan angka yang tertera pada lift tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia telah sampai di lantai paling tinggi gedung tersebut. Hak setinggi 7 cm itu mengetuk-ngetuk lantai marmer koridor itu seiring dengan kecepatan jalan yang mungkin sudah tidak bisa dikategorikan jalan lagi.

Tanpa basa-basi, pintu yang terbuat dari kayu _oak_ itu langsung dibukanya tanpa memperdulikan protes yang akan ia terima dari adiknya. Ia berjalan dengan cepat ke hadapan pemuda berambut putih yang bernama Hitsugaya Toshirou itu.

"Shirou-chan, gawat!" Teriak Momo panik.

"Kenapa?" Yang dipanggil namanya hanya melirik gadis bercepol itu dari balik kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Model utama kita untuk pemotretan baju musim dingin yang akan keluar 2 bulan lagi kecelakaan!" Jawab Momo sambil memainkan tangannya. Raut wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan kepanikkan yang luar biasa.

"Cari saja penggantinya." Jawab Toshirou seenteng kertas yang ia pegang.

"Tidak bisa! Masalahnya kedua model, laki-laki dan perempuan, sama-sama mengalami kecelakaan! Kau tahu mereka adalah sepasang kekasih! Padahal tinggal baju utamanya saja." Momo menatap adiknya dengan harapan agar sang adik dapat memberikan solusi yang sangat penting ini. Pasalnya, mode musim dingin tahun ini sudah direncanakan sejak awal musim semi oleh beberapa desainer. Bahkan modelnya menggunakan model professional agar tidak mencemarkan nama perusahaan.

"Masih ada waktu seminggu sebelum pemotretan, kan? Cari penggantinya saja." Toshirou meletakkan kertasnya diatas meja dan menumpu wajahnya dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kiri menggenggam secangkir teh. "Aku yakin kau bisa."

"Tidak semudah itu tahu!" Momo menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ketika berjalan keluar. Ia tahu adiknya akan berbicara seperti itu.

Momo kembali berlari menuju lantai 15 gedung tersebut untuk mengecek model pakaian yang akan dikeluarkan pada musim dingin kali ini. Ia memang seorang model ternama 5 tahun yang lalu. Namun ia berhenti dan banting setir menjadi guru model dan terkadang perancang. Sepuluh tahun berkecimpung di dunia permodelan tidak membuatnya kehabisan ide untuk berbagai jenis pakaian.

Momo menyapa rekannya ketika ia sampai di ruang kerjanya. Ia melihat beberapa orang sibuk lari sana-sini dengan meteran di leher, kain berwarna-warni di tangan maupun lantai, dan masih banyak lagi. Beberapa pakaian yang indah juga sudah terpajang di ruangannya. Ia memasuki kantor dimana tempat ia bekerja. Diatas mejanya terdapat sebuah desain gaun pengantin yang indah, itu pendapat rekan kerjanya tentunya. Momo menghela nafas ketika melihat rancangan gaun itu. Padahal ia sangat ingin gaun pernikahan itu dipublikasikan karena tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya. Di awal musim semi nanti ia akan menikah dan meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sudah ia geluti bertahun-tahun.

Tapi ia tidak akan pernah menyerah. Julukannya adalah 'Nona Optimis Tinggi'. Ia tidak akan putus asa. Momo kembali melanjutkan rancangan gaun pernikahan khusus musim dingin itu. Ia akan menangani modelnya sendiri nanti. Yang menjadi prioritas utamanya adalah menyelesaikan gaun setengah jadi itu beserta pakaian untuk pria pendamping gaun tersebut.

.

.

.

Rukia berjalan di jalanan kota Seiretei yang ramai sambil membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan selama seminggu kedepan. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu dan seperti biasa ia harus membeli keperluan untuk seminggu. Uang yang diberikan ibunya kemarin ia gunakan semuanya karena keperluan kakaknya banyak sekali. Sekarang Rukia berjalan menuju pet shop langganannya untuk mengambil Shirayuki yang sedang dimandikan.

Sesampainya disana, ia mendorong pintu kaca itu dengan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tunggu yang sudah disiapkan. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang tidak ada orangnya. Ia meletakkan belanjaannya disebelahnya dan mengambil sebuah majalah didekat sana. Ia membuka majalan itu dan mulai membaca isinya. Namun belum sempat Rukia membalik halaman majalah itu, sebuah kertas dengan gambar gaun yang cantik diatasnya terbang dan jatuh tepat diatas majalahnya.

"Maaf!" Suara yang familiar bagi Rukia terdengar. Rukia mendongak dan melihat Momo.

"Momo-san! Apakah ini punyamu?" Rukia menyerahkan kertas yang ada diatas majalahnya kepada Momo.

"Iya, itu milikku." Momo mengambil rancangan itu dari tangan Rukia.

"Rancangan yang indah." Rukia tersenyum ketika Momo memeriksa rancangannya lagi. Momo melihat Rukia yang tersenyum dan melihat rancangannya lagi. Hal yang sama terulang selama 3 kali sampai-sampai Rukia dibuat bingung.

"Rukia-chan!" Momo menatap Rukia dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. "Maukah kau menjadi model untuk gaun ini?" tanya Momo blak-blakan.

"EH?!" Yang ditanya membulatkan matanya.

"Tolonglah. Aku butuh seorang model yang cocok sekarang dan menurutku kaulah yang paling pantas memakainya." Momo memohon kepada Rukia yang tidak bisa menjawab.

"Ta-tapi kita baru saja bertemu." Tolak Rukia secara halus.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menjualmu untuk menjadi pelacur atau semacamnya kok. Hanya ingin bantuanmu sebagai model pakaian ini saja." Momo merajuk pada gadis berambut hitam ini. "Plus, kau akan mendapatkan uang dari kerjamu ini."

"Ta-tapi aku bukan seorang model." Tolak Rukia lagi.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan menjadikanmu model kilat yang sangat menawan dan mempesona." Momo duduk disebelahnya sambil membujuk gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu.

"Ta-tapi aku dilarang bekerja oleh ibuku." Rukia mulai berdalih.

"Kau bisa membohongi ibumu dan memberikan uang hasil kerjamu kepadanya. Pasti ia akan senang." Momo membalasnya dengan cepat.

"Ta-tapi.." Skak mat! Rukia kehabisan akal.

"Tidak akan lama kok! Hanya butuh sehari saja untuk pemotretannya. Kami sedang kehilangan model karena kedua modelnya kecelakaan." Terang Momo.

Rukia menghela nafas." Baiklah." Ia tidak tahu apakah ini hal yang baik atau buruk. Tapi ia ingin sekali membantu gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu. Semoga saja tidak ketahuan keluarganya. Berharap saja.

"Terima kasih!" Momo menggenggam kedua tangan Rukia dengan erat. "Berikan nomor ponselmu. Aku akan menghubungimu kalau gaunnya sudah siap." Dan mereka bertukar nomor telepon.

"Nona Rukia, Shirayuki sudah bersih kembali." Salah satu pegawai memanggil Rukia dan membawa Shirayuki.

"Aku pulang dulu, Momo-san." Rukia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Momo.

"Akan kuhubungi kau, ya." Momo tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal Shirou-chan saja." Momo meletakkan ponselnya di telinganya. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya orang yang ada diseberang mengangkatnya.

"_Halo?"_Orang diseberang menjawab dengan suara yang ogah-ogahan.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan model perempuannya. Tapi aku butuh bantuan darimu untuk menjadi model laki-lakinya. Kau mau kan?" tanya Momo dengan suara manisnya. Bermaksud untuk membujuk.

"_Tidak." _Jawab orang itu cepat, singkat, dan jelas.

"Tunggu jangan dimatikan dulu!" Momo menahan adiknya yang hendak mematikan alat komunikasi bernama ponsel itu. "Aku mohon! Hanya kau yang terpikirkan olehku untuk menjadi modelnya! Dengan wajahmu yang tampan aku yakin akan laku! Lagipula pakaiannya khusus untukmu!" Momo menjelaskan.

"_Tetap tidak."_ Orang diseberang masih saja kekeuh.

"Kalau tidak akan kumakan _amanatou_-mu di kulkas." Ancam Momo.

Tidak ada suara yang membalasnya untuk beberapa detik.

"_Baiklah."_ Jawab orang diseberang sebelum benar-benar memutuskan sambungannya. Momo memang pandai memanfaatkan kelemahan adiknya itu. Momo tersenyum puas akan hasil kerjanya. Sekarang ia tidak sabar untuk pemotretan nanti.

.

.

.

Hari yang telah ditentukan sudah datang. Sekitar seminggu yang lalu, Momo menghubungi Rukia untuk datang ke alamat yang ia sebutkan untuk melakukan pemotretan. Rukia melirik jam dinding berkali-kali. Shirayuki yang setia bersamanya hanya bisa menatap majikannya dengan bingung. Kedua kakak tirinya sedang pergi keluar guna berbelanja bersama teman-teman sekantornya, jadi yang ada di rumah hanyalah Rukia dan Halibel saja.

Jarum detik pada jam terus bergerak tanpa kenal lelah. Menit demi menit berlalu begitu juga dengan pemikiran Rukia yang tenggelam guna mencari alasan yang bagus untuk keluar rumah tanpa dicurigai oleh Halibel. Beberapa cara sudah ia pikirkan sejak hari dimana Momo memberitahu tanggal pemotretannya. Mungkin memang harusnya ia tidak menerima tawaran Momo.

Rukia yang sedang menyapu merasa ponselnya bergetar didalam saku celana panjang berwarna putih miliknya. Ia keluarkan dan baca isi pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh Momo. Rukia menghela nafas. Ia diharapkan datang ke tempat yang ditentukan dalam waktu 1 jam. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa mengulur lagi. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan teman barunya, Momo.

Rukia berjalan keluar dari area ruang tamu yang sedaritadi ia sapu. Semua pekerjaan rumah sudah ia kerjakan sejak pagi hari supaya ia bisa pergi dengan tenang. Rukia meneguhkan hati untuk berani berbicara kepada ibu tirinya.

"Ibu?" panggil Rukia ketika ia sampai di kamar sang ibu. Pintu itu sedikit terbuka jadi Rukia mendorongnya sedikit untuk melihat dalamnya.

"Ada apa?" Suara alto khas sang ibu dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Rukia memasuki kamar tidur utama itu. Ia dapat melihat sang ibu sedang tiduran diatas kasur dengan punggung yang disandarkan pada kepala ranjang. Ia sedang membaca buku. Kacamata minus bertengger pada hidungnya.

"Anoo..." Rukia berdiri didekat pintu kamar. "Bolehkah aku pergi keluar? Temanku mengundangku bermain ke rumahnya setelah sekian lama." Bagi Rukia, sekarang lantai marmer yang ada dibawahnya lebih menarik daripada apapun yang ada di kamar itu.

Tidak ada jawaban setelah Rukia mengutarakan keinginannya. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sang ibu tiri. Ia takut tidak diizinkan.

"Boleh saja." Balas Halibel dingin. "Tapi belikan aku kue dari toko kue Abarai saat pulang nanti." Lanjutnya tanpa melihat Rukia sedikitpun. Rukia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia langsung berjalan keluar dengan tenang. Ia tidak mau ibunya berubah pikiran jika ia meledak didalam sana.

Rukia segera mengambil tas selempang kecil dari dalam kamarnya dan melesat keluar rumah. Tidak lupa ia mengirim sebuah pesan singkat kepada Momo yang menyatakan bahwa ia akan sampai disana dalam waktu beberapa menit.

Di tempat lain, Toshirou yang menerima telepon dari Momo hanya bisa berjalan melewati koridor tempat kerjanya dengan helaan nafas. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat pemotretan yang ada di lantai 20 itu, banyak orang yang menyapanya dengan ramah. Ia adalah boss disini. Tentu saja ia sangat dihormati.

Sepatu pantofel hitamnya membuat suara tap tap tap ketika ia berjalan. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya sampai di tempat ruangan khusus pemotretan itu. Ia menghela nafas untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mendorong pintu kaca bergambarkan bunga daffodil sebagai lambang perusahaan itu.

"Momo-san! Hitsugaya-sama sudah sampai!" Seorang wanita berambut pirang berteriak dengan cemprengnya. Ia memakai blouse biru dipadukan dengan jeans putih.

"Shirou-chan!" Momo berlari kecil menuju tempat Toshirou. Senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya yang manis. "Sebaiknya kau segera memakai pakaianmu agar tidak memakan waktu lama. Kami akan memulai memotretmu terlebih dahulu. Isane bantu dia, ya!" Ucap Momo sambil menyerahkan sebuah setelan pakaian kepada seorang wanita tinggi yang melebihi rata-rata. Toshirou harus mendongak untuk melihat wanita tinggi itu. Wanita berambut lavender itu tersenyum ramah, namun karena perbedaan tinggi yang mencolok, Toshirou dibuat risih olehnya.

"Mari saya bantu, Hitsugaya-sama." Isane, nama wanita jangkung itu, menggiring Hitsugaya menuju ruang ganti dan Toshirou mengikutinya.

Tidak lama setelah Toshirou masuk ke ruang ganti, Rukia datang dengan nafas terengah-engah. Banyak orang yang sedang sibuk melakukan pekerjaannya berhenti sebentar dan melihat kearahnya. Rukia tersenyum canggung dan mengangkat tangannya seraya mengucapkan, "Hai.."

"Rukia-chan!" Jerit Momo sambil memeluk gadis yang baru datang itu. "Ayo langsung pakai gaunnya saja!" Momo menarik lengan gadis berambut hitam itu kedalam ruang ganti.

Di ruang ganti Toshirou, Isane sedang mendandani Toshirou sesuai tema yang atasan mereka usung. Sementara itu, Kotetsu sedang merapikan rambut Toshirou agar terlihat luar biasa walau sepertinya atasan tertinggi mereka ini tidak memerlukannya sama sekali. Setelah beberapa menit tanpa satu orangpun yang berbicara, Isane dan Kotetsu melihat hasil kerja mereka. Jika tidak ditahan Isane, mungkin Kotetsu sekarang sudah menjerit layaknya seorang _fangril_ yang bertemu dengan artis idolanya. Bagaimana tidak? Toshirou Hitsugaya yang sudah terlihat sempurna dalam penampilan biasa saja, menjadi lebih sempurna lagi ketika didandani seperti ini.

Berbeda dengan ruang ganti Toshirou, ruang ganti sebelahnya cenderung lebih ramai karena membutuhkan banyak orang untuk mengurus gaun istimewa rancangan Momo Hitsugaya. Dapat dilihat bahwa Rukia berdiri diatas kotak dengan balutan gaun rancangan Momo. Sekitar tiga orang sedang merapikan gaun bagian bawah Rukia.

"Rukia-chan, aku sudah memutuskan bahwa kau harus menggunakan lensa kontak dan wig untuk menyembunyikan identitasmu. Pada dasarnya kau adalah orang baru dan tidak ada yang mengenalmu. Aku tidak mau banyak wartawan gila berita yang mengejarmu." Momo menyerahkan sebuah wig hitam panjang yang diikat ke tengah lalu dikeriting sampai bawah.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu." Rukia tersenyum melihat Momo.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku." Momo balas tersenyum.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan terus. Tidak terasa musim panas sudah lewat. Rasa panas yang menyengat juga sudah berkurang. Di jalanan yang sama, pemuda berambut putih itu masih mencari dimana pujaan hatinya berada. Di tengah keramaian yang menggila itu, pemuda surai putih itu berjalan dengan santainya. Kaus lengan panjang warna putih serta celana jeans panjangnya membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Terlebih lagi rambut putihnya yang sempurna itu akan membuat semua orang melirik kepadanya. Namun bagi orang yang sudah sering melihatnya di jalanan itu, mereka hanya bisa bertanya-tanya sedang apa pemuda tampan itu di jalanan kota yang ramai berjalan tak tentu arah.

Pemuda itu menggenggam cincin yang menjadi penghubung dirinya dengan pemuda beriris violet itu. Dengan harapan yang semakin lama semakin meredup, pemuda itu berjalan lagi. Sudah lebih dari 3 minggu ia berjalan disana namun tidak bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Pernah sempat terpikirkan olehnya untuk melupakan cinta pada pandangan pertama miliknya itu dan maju kedepan. Namun hati nuraninya berkata untuk tetap mencari pemuda itu.

Jalanan itu semakin dipadati karena sebentar lagi jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, tepat dengan jam makan siang. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah seperti biasanya. Dengan mata yang menatap kedepan, ia berjalan dengan santai.

Hal itu terus dilakukan sampai seseorang menarik perhatiannya. Rambut hitam yang begitu mempesona menarik perhatiannya. _Headphone_ pemuda itu bertengger di lehernya dengan nyaman. Jaket biru yang sama dengan milik pujaan hati menarik keingintahuanya. Dengan langkah santai pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan kedepan sambil menutup matanya. Tidak takut menabrak orang ternyata. Namun detik berikutnya, pemuda itu membuka matanya dan terlihatlah iris violet yang selalu dimimpikan pemuda bersurai putih itu.

Pemuda bersurai putih itu membulatkan mata terkejut, namun detik berikutnya yang ia tahu adalah pemuda yang menjadi pujaan hatinya kini menabraknya dan membuat jam tangannya terjatuh dan retak di bagian kacanya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersentak dan buru-buru mengambil jam tangan berwarna hitam itu. Pemuda bersurai putih itu hanya menatap dalam diam. Mulutnya kelu dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

Ketika pemuda berambut hitam itu bangkit berdiri dan menyodorkan jam tangan sedikit retak itu, pemuda bersurai putih itu melihat senyuman paling indah didalam hidupnya. Ketika pemuda bersurai hitam itu sedikit membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan kata maaf, tiba-tiba saja pemuda berambut putih itu mengangkap kedua tangannya dan melumat bibir kecil yang menampilkan senyuman paling mempesona didalam hidupnya. Yang dicium membelalak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

Seolah tersentak karena sesuatu, pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung melepaskan ciuman pertama yang hanya sebatas menempelkan bibir saja, pemuda berambut hitam itu mendorong pemuda berambut hitam itu dan berlari menuju kerumunan orang-orang. Yang ditinggal menatapnya terkejut. Dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena melakukan hal bodoh tersebut. Ketika ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku, ia merasakan cincin pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Ia lupa mengembalikannya.

Di tempat lain, pemuda bersurai hitam itu juga menggenggam sebuah jam tangan hitam milik pemuda berambut putih itu. Jantungya masih berdebar kencang, apalagi ketika melihat jam tangan milik pemuda surai putih itu. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

.

.

.

Ketika keluar dari ruang ganti, Rukia sedikit mengangkat gaunnya agar tidak terinjak ketika ia berjalan. Rukia dapat melihat seorang pemuda tampan bersurai putih yang sedang berpose didepan _background_ hijau dengan arahan seorang gadis dengan tubuh yang berisi dan seksi. Wanita itu memiliki rambut oranye yang sangat indah. Tidak lupa dengan bintik hitam yang manis dibawah mata kanannya. Baju wanita itu tergolong sangat seksi. Hanya terdiri dari kemeja putih biasa yang dibuka kancingnya sampai dadanya terlihat dan rok yang sampai sepaha saja.

"Rasanya kenal deh." Gumam Rukia tanpa sadar ketika ia melihat pemuda bersurai putih itu. Mata emerald yang dingin itu menatap kamera dengan tatapan yang sama. Berkali-kali cahaya _flash_ kamera terlihat untuk mengabadikan pose berharga dari pemuda itu. Pakaian yang pemuda itu kenakan mengingatkan Rukia pada seragam militer. Kemeja putih bersih dengan kerah berwarna merah dengan pinggiran kuning emas. Bagian lengan bawahnya dihiasi dengan motif garis yang membentuk lengkungan berwarna kuning emas juga. Tidak lupa dengan ikat pinggang kulit berwarna coklat yang tersampirkan di pinggang pemuda itu. Celana panjang putih bersih itu dimasukkan kedalam sepatu boot berwarna coklat yang mencapai lutut pemuda itu.

"Itu partner kerjamu. Namanya Hitsugaya Toshirou. Pemilik perusahaan ini sekaligus adikku." Momo muncul disebelah kanan Rukia sambil mengamati adik laki-lakinya.

"Adik?!" Rukia sedikit tercengang mendengar penuturan Momo. "Jadi namamu Hitsugaya Momo? Model terkenal itu?" tanya Rukia bertubi-tubi.

"Begitulah. Maaf tidak terus terang darimu sejak awal." Momo menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa. Menjadi orang terkenal memang sulit." Rukia tersenyum.

"_You look stunning, president!_" Wanita yang menjadi koreografer itu berteriak kegirangan sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya. Ia memberikan jempolnya sambil menutup sebelah matanya.

"Kau berisik sekali, Matsumoto." Tukas pemuda yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan fashion terbesar itu dengan dingin.

"Sekarang giliranmu." Momo menepuk pundak Rukia untuk maju kedepan.

"Sekarang giliran yang wanita!" Matsumoto menunjuk Rukia yang sudah terbalut gaun rancangan Momo.

Semua orang yang melihat Rukia langsung tercengang. Bahkan mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Matsumoto dan Momo tersenyum lebar. Toshirou membelalakan matanya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang entah kenapa. Gadis dihadapannya benar-benar cantik. Gaunnya berupa gaun lengan panjang dengan warna biru muda namun dari bagian dada sampai bagian bawah gaun dibalut dengan kain kerlap-kerlip berwarna biru yang lebih tua sedikit dari bagian lengannya. Bagian belakang gaun itu menyentuh lantai karena terlalu panjang. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan terurai panjang hingga pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Ah jangan lupa dengan mantelnya." Seorang gadis yang hampir menyamai Matsumoto berjalan mendekati Rukia dan menyerahkan sebuah mantel berwarna ungu agak gelap yang disampirkan di pundaknya. Mantel itu tidak memiliki lengan. Toshirou sudah mengerti apa yang membuatnya menjadi model Momo. Mungkin gaunnya sederhana namun aura yang dimiliki gadis itu membuatnya berubah 180 derajat.

"Ayo Rukia! _Move move!_" Titah Matsumoto yang membuyarkan pikiran semua orang.

Rukia berdiri didepan _background _hijau yang dipakai Toushirou. Toshirou disuruh beristirahat dan membetulkan _make-up_ -nya. Ia menatap gadis yang bernama Rukia itu. Untuk sesaat ia memang terpana, namun hati Toshirou berteriak mengenai penampilan gadis itu. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak asing baginya. Diatas sana, Rukia sedang melakukan berbagai gerakan yang Matsumoto perintahkan.

"Mengapa pakaian mereka tidak mencerminkan pernikahan suci?" Tanya seorang gadis yang tidak jauh dari tempat pengambilan gambar.

"Kau ini tertidur selama rapat ya?" tanya gadis lain sambil menjitak gadis yang bertanya itu.

"Momo-san mengambil unsur _fairytale_ untuk pakaiannya ini. Katanya ia ingin membuat pakaian yang berbeda dengan acara pernikahan biasa." Jawab gadis ketiga.

Menit demi menit berlalu dengan berbagai pose Toshirou dan Rukia kerjakan secara bergantian. Setelah berbagai foto solo yang diambil fotografer yang diketahui bernama Ishida Uryuu itu selesai. Selanjutnya berganti menjadi foto pasangan. Disini Toshirou dan Rukia diminta untuk berpose seperti yang diintruksikan Matsumoto.

"Hayati peranmu sebagai gadis yang baru terbangun, Rukia!" Teriak Matsumoto ketika Rukia berpose dengan kaku didepan Toshirou. "Keluarkan emosi penasaran dari dalam dirimu! Bayangkan tatapan Toshirou yang dingin itu membuatmu terhisap dan ingin tahu lebih!" Rukia yang duduk di karpet hijau itu mendengarkan perintah Matsumoto dan mengambil nafas sebentar sebelum mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Toshirou yang kurang lebih 20 cm dari wajahnya. Toshirou sedang berlutut dihadapannya.

Kedua mata mereka menatap satu sama lain. _Emerald _bertemu dengan hijau kebiruan. Rukia menatap mata Toshirou yang sedingin es itu dengan serius. Seluruh tubuhnya menjerit 'kenal' ketika ia menatap mata itu dengan intens guna mencari-cari ingatan mengenai pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu. Tidak beda jauh dengan Rukia, Toshirou menatap iris hijau kebiruan Rukia yang terasa ganjil baginya. Otaknya berteriak ada yang salah dengan iris mata itu. Dengan mata _emerald_-nya, ia meneliti setiap sudut mata besar yang indah itu dan ia menemukannya. Secara samar, ia dapat melihat sebuah warna yang sangat ia kenali. Warna yang mewarnai hidupnya selama sebulan ini.

"_Perfecto!_" Matsumoto berteriak dengan riangnya. "Kalian luar biasa! Sekarang pose berikutnya." Matsumoto menjelaskan pose yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

Jam cepat sekali berlalu. Sekarang sudah pukul 4 sore dan Rukia harus segera kembali ke rumahnya. Untungnya acara pemotretan ini berjalan dengan lancar. Sesekali pikiran bahwa ini adalah foto pre-wed tercetus di otak Rukia, namun ia enyahkan semua itu. Ia menikah dengan Hitsugaya Toshirou? Lucu sekali! Mereka bahkan tidak mengenal satu sama lain walau merasa seperti pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Rukia mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat tinggal kepada staff yang membantunya hari ini. Ia juga mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Toshirou dan Momo.

Toshirou yang masih penasaran dengan gadis bernama Rukia itu hendak menahannya namun sebuah panggilan dari kakaknya menghentikan niatnya. "Apa kau punya waktu?" tanya Momo dengan nada serius. Toshirou menatap kakaknya dan pintu kaca tempat keluar masuk itu secara bergantian sebelum menghela nafas dan mengiyakannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Toshirou terdengar tidak rela dengan percakapan mereka.

"Ayah dan ibu sudah membuatkan sebuah pesta topeng untuk memilih jodohmu." Toshirou menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku tahu ini agak memaksa namun kami ingin kau segera menikah. Dengan kondisi kesehatan ayah, aku harap kau mau memikirkannya. Kau tahu dia ingin melihat kedua anaknya menikah sebelum tutup usia, kan?" Momo merajuk.

Hitsugaya mengepalkan tangannya dan meletakkannya di keningnya seolah ia sedang stress yang sebenarnya iya. Matanya terpejam untuk memikirkan itu semua. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak menemukan jodohku? Kalian ingin memaksaku?" tanyanya balik.

"Bukan begitu." Momo menyanggah. "Kami hanya ingin membantumu mencari jodoh."

"Terserah!" Hitsugaya berjalan keluar. Sebelum benar-benar keluar ia berkata, "Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak menemukannya." Dan dengan itu ia keluar.

"Huft! Aku harap ia akan menemukan jodohnya di pesta topeng itu." Harap Momo cemas.

.

.

.

"Hei, hei! Lihat itu!" Seorang gadis yang berjalan di trotoar menarik lengan baju temannya dan menunjuk sebuah papan reklame yang besarnya tidak tanggung-tanggung. "Itu baju terbaru keluaran Daffodil! Bajunya keren sekali!"

"Benar! Indah sekali! Tapi itu lebih condong ke baju pernikahan daripada baju sehari-hari." Gadis lainnya menatap dua orang yang terpampang di papan reklame super besar itu.

"Ah itu tidak masalah! Yang penting baju mereka benar-benar memukau." Gadis lainnya menjawab sambil tertawa.

Papan reklame besar itu menampilkan seorang gadis yang dibalut gaun sederhana namun memukau sedang bersandar di batang pohon besar sedangkan seorang pemuda berpakaian militer berwarna putih sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari sang gadis. Tidak hanya satu papan reklame besar saja yang menampilkan keanggunan musim salju tersebut, namun banyak sekali iklannya di tempat lain. Dan banyak orang yang berhenti sebentar untuk melihat kedua model yang memakai pakaian yang indah itu.

"Hei, Nemu! Kau sudah dengar belum? Daffodil menampilkan pakaian yang luar biasa musim dingin kali ini." Soi Fon memanggil adik pertamanya itu dan yang dipanggil langsung duduk disebelah kakaknya di sofa. Halibel masih sibuk dengan majalahnya sendiri dan Rukia sedang membersihkan jendela ruang tamu tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua kakak tirinya.

"Wah bajunya bagus sekali!" Ucap Nemu kagum. Foto yang mereka lihat adalah ketika Rukia duduk diatas tanah bersalju dan Toshirou berlutut dihadapannya sejauh 20 cm.

"Mereka bertemu di musim dingin diiringi dengan salju yang turun." Soi Fon membaca kalimat yang tercetak diatas kepala kedua model tersebut. Dan benar saja, ada efek salju dan suasana hutan bersalju sebagai _background_-nya. Keajaiban photoshop.

"Lanjut." Nemu membalik halaman majalah tersebut. "Kudengar ada kisahnya tersendiri." Celetuk Nemu.

"Eh?" Soi Fon melirik adiknya. Rukia yang maish membersihkan jendela menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Foto pertama. Pertemuan. Ketika sang Ratu Es yang setelah 1000 tahun tertidur akhirnya terbangun. Seorang prajurit menemukannya di tengah hutan bersalju. Foto tadi." Ucap Nemu. "Foto kedua." Di halaman tersebut terlihatlah ketika sang Ratu Es bersandar di batang pohon dan dari kejauhan dapat dilihat sang prajurit. "Janji untuk bertemu. Kedua orang itu berjanji untuk bertemu lagi untuk kedua kalinya dan mereka bertemu ketika sang prajurit bertugas untuk memeriksa daerah tersebut." Rukia melirik sedikit kearah Shirayuki yang berada didekatnya. "Foto ketiga. _Fleeting kiss_. Ciuman yang diberikan sang prajurit sebelum pergi ke medan perang. Sang Ratu Es hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatannya. Sang prajurit berbohong ketika apakah ia menemukan Ratu Es yang tertidur selama 1000 tahun."

"Jadi ceritanya sang prajurit ditugaskan mencari dimana sang Ratu Es berada namun merahasiakannya karena jatuh cinta kepada sang Ratu?" tanya Soi Fon penasaran.

"Yup." Balas Nemu. Ok, Rukia yang menjadi model saja tidak tahu mengenai cerita didalamnya. Rukia ingin menepuk keningnya sekarang namun ia urungkan niatan itu. "Foto keempat. Tanah lapang bersalju yang dinodai bercak darah. Salju yang turun perlahan. Senjata yang berceceran di sekitarnya. Ditengahnya, sang Ratu Es memangku sang prajurit yang meninggal ketika melindunginya. Sang Ratu Es yang bersedih membuat salju turun dan mencium kening sang prajurit."

"Tragis sekali." Ucap Soi Fon sambil memerhatikan foto yang dijelaskan Nemu barusan. Ia benar-benar mendapatkan _feel_-nya. Didekat sana, wajah Rukia sudah memerah sekali. Ia ingat ketika adegan nyaris ciuman dan kecup kening itu. Siapa yang tidak malu? Yang kau −hampir− cium adalah Toshirou Hitsugaya, pemilik perusahaan Daffodil, perusahaan fashion terbesar. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang tampan, bagaimana kau tidak malu coba?

"Apa kau sudah membersihkan jendelanya?" tanya Halibel kepada Rukia yang masih mengelap di bagian yang sama sejak Nemu mulai bercerita mengenai foto itu.

"Su-sudah." Rukia berhenti mengelap dan berlari ke belakang untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Halibel melirik putri angkatnya itu dengan tatapan menyelidik dan curiga.

.

.

.

Di koridor yang sudah tidak asing lagi, suara hak dapat terdengar dengan sempurna. Sang pemilik langkah kaki berjalan dengan cepat menuju kantor adiknya yang terletak di ujung koridor. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Tidak lupa di tangannya terdapat beberapa lembar kertas yang entah apa isinya ia peluk dengan erat. Setelah sampai di pintu, tanpa ba bi bu lagi Momo segera membuka pintu kayu tersebut dengan lebar sehingga orang yang ada didalam ruangan terkejut dan memerhatikannya sebentar.

"Kita berhasil!" Senyum sumingrah masih terpajang di bibirnya yang diberi _lipgloss_ merah muda. Iris _hazel_ itu menatap adiknya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Toshirou yang sebelumnya sedang memeriksa beberapa berkas hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap kakaknya.

"Banyak yang tertarik dengan model baju musim ini!" Momo berlari kecil menuju meja adiknya dan menunjukkan kertas-kertas yang ia bawa. Diatas kertas-kertas tersebut dapat dilihat beberapa diagram garis yang menunjukkan peningkatan. "Bajunya laris manis! Dan gaun pernikahan utama serta pakaian tentaranya sudah dipesan 3 orang!" Momo tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Lalu?" tanya Hitsugaya acuh tak acuh sambil memandang grafik garis yang ada di kertas diatas mejanya itu.

"Sudah kubilang, hanya kau dan Rukia yang bisa. Walau bukan kalian yang menampilkan semua pakaiannya tapi penampilan kalian pada baju utama itu mrmbuat semua orang penasaran." Momo menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Oh." Hitsugaya hanya membalas singkat pernyataan Momo. Momo mendengus sebal ketika diberi reaksi seperti itu. "Oh iya, jangan lupa dua minggu lagi pesta topengnya akan diadakan." Dan _mood_ Toshirou langsung turun drastis sehingga ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Momo yang melihat perubahan adiknya langsung memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa pesta topeng itu membawa sebuah hasil yang bagus. Toshirou mendapatkan jodohnya mungkin. Walau agak terlalu kuno sih.

.

.

.

Pemandangan kota Seiretei yang super sibuk bukanlah pemandangan yang tidak biasa bagi mereka. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya mereka kembali bertemu di jalan tersebut. Jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh manusia yang berlalu-lalang. Kedua pemuda yang dipertemukan di jalanan itu dipertemukan lagi. Kali ini yang berlari bukanlah pemuda bertopi hijau melainkan pemuda berambut putih.

Dengan langkah kaki yang tegap dan mantap, pemuda berambut putih itu berlari dengan kencang. Pemuda bertopi hijau yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan jam tangan yang sediki retak dibagian kacanya dari sakunya. Namun ketika ia ingin merogoh kantung celananya, pemuda berambut putih itu langsung melewatinya begitu saja. Angin yang ditimbulkan membuat pemuda bertopi hijau itu melihat kebelakang. Wajah yang tertutup topi itu melihat punggung pemuda berambut putih itu berlari menerobos beberapa manusia yang sedang berjalan. Namun bukan itu yang membuat pemuda bertopi hijau itu melihat pemuda berambut putih itu. Melainkan kata-kata yang sempat terucap dari bibir pemuda itulah yang membuatnya terkejut.

"_Datanglah ke pesta topeng di Baker Hill Street. Aku menunggumu disana."_

Pemuda bertopi hijau itu melihat tangan kanannya. Disana tersematkan sebuah undangan yang didesain dengan bagus. Bibirnya tertarik keatas sedikit sehingga membuat sebuah senyuman sebelum lanjut berjalan.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari lainnya, Rukia sedang membersihkan rumah. Tepatnya sekarang ia sedang menyapu halaman belakang ditemani Shirayuki yang sedang bermain-main dengan belalang yang ada disana. Rukia menyapu sambil melihat Shirayuki dan sesekali tertawa kecil karena Shirayuki kehilangan belalang yang menjadi teman bermainnya itu.

"Rukia." Panggil Halibel dengan suara altonya. "Kita perlu bicara." Rukia melihat Halibel yang masih ada didalam rumah. Halibel sedang berdiri di pintu halaman belakang. Rukia menyandarkan sapunya di batang pohon dan mengikuti langkah Halibel. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Duduk disana." Titah Halibel kepada putri tirinya itu sementara ia sendiri membuat dirinya nyaman di sofa yang ia duduki sekarang.

"Aku ingin bertanya, kemana kau seminggu yang lalu?" Halibel bertanya langsung pada intinya. Pada dasarnya ia sangat tidak menyukai basa-basi.

Rukia langsung menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Tidak kemana-mana." Jawabnya sekenanya saja.

"Tapi kenapa kau ada di majalah ini?" Halibel menunjuk sampul majalah yang bergambar dirinya dan Toshirou. Alis Rukia tertaut. Banyak pertanyaan yang melintas di otaknya.

"Kau model ini, kan?" Tanya Halibel untuk kedua kalinya. "Jangan berusaha berbohong karena kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku." Ancamnya.

Rukia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. "I-iya. Itu aku." Jawabnya sambil menunduk. Sekarang ia siap menerima hukuman.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk mencari _part-time job_?" tanya Halibel tidak kalah dingin dari kulkas di rumahnya.

"Hanya ingin mencoba saja." Rukia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan melihat kearah Halibel. Matanya menyiratkan determinasi namun yang dipandangi hanya membalas tatapannya dingin.

"Kau dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah selama seminggu." Halibel beranjak berdiri. "Kau juga tidak akan ikut pesta topeng keluarga Hitsugaya." Halibel mengeluarkan sebuah undangan yang sangat familiar bagi Rukia dan merobeknya didepan matanya. Rukia membelalakan matanya ketika undangan itu terjatuh di lantai. Kemudian Halibel keluar dari ruang tamu. Rukia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil undangan yang sudah dirobek itu. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata terjatuh. Shirayuki yang melihat pemiliknya bersedih langsung menjilat wajah Rukia berharap untuk menenangkan pemiliknya. Rukia memeluk Shirayuki. Matanya masih tertuju pada undangan yang robek itu.

.

.

.

Hari yang telah dinantikan datang juga. Rumah kediaman Kuchiki sudah sibuk sendiri. Rukia yang membantu kedua kakak tirinya bersiap-siap ke pesta topeng itu kewalahan sendiri karena kakaknya yang tidak mau mengalah. Padahal mereka sangat akur biasanya.

"Rukia harus membantuku mengurus rambutku terlebih dulu!" Soi Fon menarik lengan kiri Rukia.

"Tidak! Rukia harus membantuku memakai korset!" Nemu menarik lengan kanan Rukia.

"Itu salahmu! Dasar gendut! Kalau kau tidak memakan banyak camilan kau tidak akan naik 7 pound!" Balas Soi Fon.

"Lalu rambutmu juga! Kenapa kau harus memiliki model rambut aneh sepeti itu? Jadi susah diatur kan!" Balas Nemu.

Rukia yang sedaritadi ditarik sudah pusing tujuh keliling. Tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah sisir sedangkan tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah korset. Karena pertengkaran mengenai rambut dan berat badan itu berlangsung selama 10 menit akhirnya Rukia jengah juga.

"Sudah! Sudah! Aku akan membantu Soi Fon dulu untuk rambutnya baru Nemu. Sementara itu Nemu bisa merapikan rambutnya sendiri." Rukia mendorong Soi Fon ke kamarnya dan mulai berkutat dengan rambut Soi Fon yang memiliki model aneh itu. Setelah itu ia membantu Nemu memakai korset.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di rumah Hitsugaya, Toshirou sedang duduk di kasurnya sambil melihat Momo dan ibunya, Hitsugaya Retsu, sedang menggeledah lemari pakaiannya. Ia sendiri hanya berbalut celana panjang yang biasa ia kenakan untuk ke kantor.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini, bu?" tanya Momo sambil mengeluarkan sebuah setelan berwarna hitam.

"Tidak. Sudah sering ia pakai." Retsu menggeleng pelan. Dan kedua wanita itu kembali menggeledah isi lemari pakaiannya. Hitsugaya hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya saja.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Kali ini Retsu yang mengeluarkan sebuah setelan berwarna putih.

"Ya ampun, Shirou-chan! Kau tidak punya baju lain apa selain ini semua?" tanya Momo sambil membuka lemari yang sedang ia geledah dan yang ibunya geledah. Di lemari itu terlihatlah beberapa setelan dengan tampilan yang sama namun berbeda warna saja. Didominasi warna gelap sih.

"Shirou, bagaimana sih? Masa pemilik perusahaan fashion tidak memiliki baju yang _trendy_!" Hardik Retsu kepada putra semata wayangnya pelan.

"Yang penting bajunya. Direkturnya tidak perlu pasang wajah juga tidak apa-apa." Balas Hitsugaya.

"No no!" Momo mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan menggerakannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Malah pemilik perusahaan harus tampil gaya supaya perusahaan lain tahu kalau kau adalah pemilik perusahaan fashion." Momo membantah pernyataan Hitsugaya.

"Ayah saja pakaiannya hanya setelan." Balas Hitsugaya tidak kalah gigih.

"Siapa bilang?" Ibunya mulai angkat bicara. "Ayahmu hanya memakai setelan jika di perusahaan saja. Kalau pertemuan diluar dia memakai pakaian yang _trendy_ dan begitulah caranya kami bertemu fufufu~" Retsu tertawa sambil memabayangkan masa lalu ketika ia bertemu dengan Juushirou. Kedua kakak beradik itu hanya menatap ibunya sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Hai hai!" Sang kepala keluarga Hitsugaya, Juushirou Hitsugaya, mengintip kedalam kamar putranya sehingga hanya kepalanya saja yang muncul. Ah..ayah yang berbeda dari yang lainnya, pikir kedua anaknya.

"Ah! Juushirou! Lihat ini! Masa putramu hanya punya setelan saja sih! Bagaimana mau mengesankan wanita di pesta nanti?" Tanya Retsu kepada Juushirou dengan nada yang kesal.

"Eh?" Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum. "Ah! Makanya aku kesini! Aku membawa ini!" Juushirou menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Di tangannya ada sebuah pakaian yang dikenali semua orang yang ada disana.

"ITU!" Teriak ketiga orang yang ada disana.

"Hehehe.." Juushirou hanya bisa tertawa sehingga matanya tertutup.

.

.

.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 tepat. Pesta akan dimulai pada jam 7 malam. Soi Fon dan Nemu yang sudah siap berjalan menuruni tangga dengan pakaian mereka masing-masing. Soi Fon dengan pakaian khas Mulan. Salah satu karakter yang terkenal dengan keberaniannya maju di medan perang. Baju sederhana yang terdiri dari pakaian khas Cina berwarna hijau muda dengan obi merah jambu. Sepatu yang digunakan adalah sepatu flat berwarna hitam. Rambutnya disanggul tinggi dihiasi dengan ornamen khas negeri tirai bambu. Tidak lupa dengan topeng sederhana yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Berbeda dengan pakaian Soi Fon yang bercorak Asia, Nemu lebih menyukai pakaian klasik ala cowboy. Nemu memakai kaus berwarna putih dan korset berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan celana panjang berwarna coklat dan sepatu boot hitam. Tidak lupa dengan topi ala cowboy dan topengnya.

Berbeda dengan kedua anak gadisnya yang tampil bagaikan ke pesta Halloween, Halibel hanya mengenakan gaun malam berwarna oranye yang terbuat dari satin. Modelnya sederhana namun membuatnya mengaggumkan. Kulit kecokelatannya benar-benar indah ketika bertemu dengan cahaya lampu.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar rumah. Jika ketahuan kau keluar rumah, kau akan merasakan akibatnya." Halibel dan kedua putrinya berjalan keluar dari rumah mereka menuju taksi yang sudah menunggu.

Dari dalam rumah, Rukia hanya bisa melihat ketiga wanita itu pergi. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan karena tidak bisa pergi ke pesta topeng. Padahal ia sangat ingin pergi ke pesta topeng itu. Shirayuki mendekati Rukia dan Rukia memeluknya.

"Oh, Shirayuki, aku ingin sekali pergi ke pesta topeng. Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Rukia mengelus pelana kepala Shirayuki. "Ini bukanlah cerita dongeng dimana peri akan muncul tiba-tiba dan membantuku." Ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Rukia terdiam sesaat dan melihat Shirayuki. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang cantik. "Benar. Kalau tidak ada yang membantuku, aku harus membantu diriku sendiri!" Tanpa mempedulikan perkataan ibu tirinya, Rukia segera naik ke kamarnya dan mengobrak-abrik lemarinya. Jujur saja, ia tidak terlalu senang ke pesta, namun perasaannya kali ini mengatakan bahwa ia harus ke pesta topeng ini. Apapun yang terjadi.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pakaian yang sudah agak kuno dan berdebu. Untungnya pakaian itu dibalut plastik. Dengan cekatan Rukia membuka plastik itu dan membawa pakaian itu ke kamar mandi dan menggunakan mesin yang baru dibeli ibu tirinya itu. Mesin _dry clean_. Katanya mesin ini sangat baik untuk mencuci pakaian karena lebih bersih dan dapat membunuh kuman-kuman. Tanpa memakan banyak waktu, pakaian itu sudah selesai dicuci dan siap dipakai.

Rukia tersenyum melihat pakaian itu. Ia tidak akan menyerah dan mengikuti kata hatinya kali ini. Sudah cukup ia mengikuti perintah Halibel selama 5 tahun terakhir. Kini saatnya ia mengikuti kata hatinya. Dan kata hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus ke pesta topeng ini apapun yang terjadi.

Rukia kembali berlari ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

Di sebuah mansion besar, terlihat beberapa orang yang mengenakan pakaian yang elegan memasuki pintu utama mansion tersebut. Banyak diantara mereka dapat diindentifikasi sebagai orang yang terkenal di dunia. Dari artis, model, sutradara, sampai kalangan elite lainnya. Mereka semua berbondong-bondong masuk ke mansion yang luasnya tidak terkira itu. Ketika melewati pintu masuk utama, mereka masih harus berjalan di lorong elegan yang sudah didekorasi. Lorong itu dipenuhi berbagai lukisan dan patung-patung yang indah. Setelah itu mereka akan disambut dengan pintu lagi, ketika pintu itu dibuka kita dapat melihat lantai pertama yang sudah disulap menyerupai sebuah _ballroom_ di gedung-gedung mewah. Dekorasi yang rata-rata berwarna merah menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan. Pintu masuk utama tersebut menghadap langsung pada tangga mansion yang sangat luas. Tangga itu memiliki dua cabang diatasnya.

Dapat dilihat beberapa orang yang saling mengenal langsung menyapa satu sama lain dan mulai bercengkerama dengan riangnya. Ada juga beberapa kelompok gadis-gadis muda yang bercanda disana. Mereka menggosipkan tentang putra pemilik mansion megah tersebut. Selain para tamu, dapat terlihat pula beberapa pelayan, baik laki-laki atau perempuan, yang sudah bersiap di tempat makanan atau ada yang berkeliling menawarkan minuman yang tersedia. Satu hal yang dapat dikatakan mengenai pesta ini, ramai. Dan hal lainnya yang dapat dicatat adalah semua orang sepertinya menikmati pesta yang belum dimulai ini.

"Ehem!" Sebuah suara wanita dapat terdengar dari pengeras suara yang dipasang di tempat yang sulit untuk dilihat mata jika tidak teliti. Lampu-lampu yang menjadi penerangan langsung redup dan memfokuskan cahayanya pada seseorang yang berdiri di ujung tangga sebelum percabangan. Semua orang yang sedaritadi ribut langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju wanita sekitar usia 40-an. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun satin berwarna ungu tua dengan corak berwarna merah. Bagian kerah gaun itu dibuat mekar kebelakang menampilkan kesan gaun-gaun seorang ratu. Rambutnya disanggul tinggi. Tidak lupa dengan topeng yang menutupi matanya.

"Selamat malam para tamu sekalian. Terima kasih sudah hadir di pesta topeng ini. Saya berharap kalian menikmati pesta ini." Wanita itu berbicara dengan nada yang lembut. "Seperti yang ditulis di surat undangan, pesta ini adalah pesta untuk putraku, Hitsugaya Toshirou. Dia akan memilih pujaan hatinya disini. Jadi bersiaplah _ladies_ karena putraku ada di suatu tempat di ruangan ini. Fufufu~" Dengan itu lampu kembali dinyalakan dan musik merdu mulai dimainkan. Ada beberapa orang yang mengajak pasangannya berdansa adapula beberapa yang menikmati santap malam. Namun bagi gadis-gadis yang ingin mencoba keberuntungan mereka, mereka langusng sibuk mencari Hitsugaya Toshirou, pangeran berkuda putih mereka malam ini.

Di luar mansion tersebut, dua orang satpam yang berjaga di pintu rumah sedang bercengkerama tentang pesta yang sedang terjadi di dalam rumah majikan mereka. Agaknya mereka iri dengan pelayan-pelayan yang masih dapat merasakan meriahnya pesta yang sedang berlangsung. Bahkan dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang dapat terdengar musik yang dimainkan di dalam mansion. Sesekali mereka tertawa karena pemikiran mereka dan candaan di sela-sela kerja. Namun semua itu terhenti ketika mereka melihat sebuah taksi berwarna kuning menghampiri pintu gerbang salah satu mansion paling megah di kota itu. Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum melihat taksi itu di depan pintu gerbang menunggu dibukakan pintu. Seingat mereka tidak ada tamu lain. Salah satu dari satpam tersebut menghampiri taksi tersebut dan kaca penumpang yang duduk dibelakang terbuka.

"Maaf aku agak terlambat." Satpam itu melihat sebuah undangan resmi yang dilem sana-sini. Wajah pemilik undangan itu tidak terlihat karena gelapnya malam. Bahkan pakaian yang orang itu kenakan saja tidak terlihat. Namun satu yang pasti, tamu ini adalah seorang wanita.

Satpam kedua yang penasaran mengapa temannya ini lama sekali memutuskan untuk menghampiri rekannya itu dan melihat permasalahannya.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya satpam yang baru datang itu kepada rekannya.

"Ini." Satpam pertama memberikan sebuah undangan resmi pesta topeng majikannya namun sudah dilem sana-sini. Kedua satpam itu menatap undangan itu dengan curiga.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa." Ucap satpam kedua. "Ini undangan asli bukan palsu." Satpam pertama mengangguk dan kembali ke taksi yang menunggu mereka selama lima menit. Satpam pertama tersenyum kepada nona yang ada di kursi penumpang itu dan nona penumpang itu balas mengucapkan terima kasih. Kemudian taksi itu berjalan menuju pintu masuk utama dengan stabil.

Setelah sampai, penumpang itu turun dan memberikannya sejumlah uang. Ketika taksi itu pergi, gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu masuk utama. Haknya mengetuk-ngetuk selama ia berjalan. Dengan langkah yang anggun, gadis itu berjalan melewati lorong yang dipenuhi lukisan dan patung yang indah. Ia mengamati lukisan serta patung di lorong itu dengan perasaan tertarik. Bahkan ia sempat mendekat ke salah satu lukisan yang sangat indah. Lukisan itu melukiskan tentang seorang pemuda berambut putih yang terlihat dari kejauhan dengan _hakama _putih dan ia sedang memegang sebilah pedang. Dari pedang itu keluarlah naga es yang besar dan hampir menjadi objek utama pada lukisan itu. Dilihatnya nama pembuatnya dari balik topeng yang ia kenakan. Ketika melihat nama yang tertulis disana ia hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ketika sampai di pintu kedua sebelum tempat pesta dimulai, ia disambut oleh empat orang penjaga yang memakai pakaian prajurit kuno yang menurutnya keren. Ia menyapa empat orang itu dengan senyum dan empat prajurit itu langsung melihatnya dan tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis tersebut.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya didalam ruangan pesta, dapat terlihat di dekat tangga seorang Hitsugaya Toshirou sedang dikerumuni oleh gadis-gadis yang sudah memakai berbagai macam pakaian. Pakaian yang ia kenakan malam ini tidak kalah dengan tamu lain sehingga membuat gadis-gadis berteriak kegirangan. Banyak gadis yang sengaja merayu atau mencari perhatiannya dengan berbagai cara. Ada yang pura-pura mengobrol, ada pula yang terang-terangan memeluk lengannya, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun yang dirayu masih bisa menanganinya dengan cukup baik.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, Momo berserta tunangannya, Kira Izuru, memerhatikan Toshirou. Agaknya Momo menyadari bahwa adik laki-lakinya tidak senang dengan kerumunan gadis-gadis tersebut. Sejak kecil Toshirou memang bukanlah orang yang mudah bergaul. Dia tergolong orang yang anti-sosial berbeda dengannya yang memiliki teman banyak diluar sana. Selain beberapa orang yang ia anggap teman, Toshirou tidak punya teman lain.

"Apa kau yakin dengan cara ini?" tanya pria berambut pirang yang berdiri disebelah Momo sambil melihat kearah sang tunangan.

"Aku juga tidak yakin." Momo masih menatap adiknya lekat-lekat bagaikan seorang ibu yang baru memasukkan anak pertamanya ke taman kanak-kanak.

"Eh?" Namun kekhawatirannya berubah menjadi rasa penasaran ketika melihat Toshirou yang sejak tadi mencuri pandang kearah pintu masuk. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali.

"Apa menurutmu dia sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Kira sambil melihat kearah yang Toshirou lihat juga. Momo hanya bergumam tidak jelas sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah."

Pesta itu sudah berlangsung selama satu jam sejak dibukanya acara oleh Hitsugaya Retsu. Musik yang dimainkan terus berlanjut tanpa kenal henti. Sesekali ada beberapa orang yang ingin menyumbangkan suaranya dan sisanya masih sibuk menari di lantai dansa. Ada juga yang menikmati hidangan yang disediakan. Yang pasti adalah semua orang sangat menikmati pesta tersebut.

Toshirou yang masih sibuk dengan gadis-gadis centil yang ingin menggodanya sudah dibuat pusing tujuh keliling sekarang. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menghadapi gadis-gadis ini. Dapat dilihat juga dari jauh Halibel mendorong kedua putrinya untuk mendekati Toshirou. Ia ingin salah satu putrinya menjerat hati sang pengusaha muda tersebut. Soi Fon dan Nemu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan Toshirou, namun yang diincar malah berjalan pergi dengan alasan ke kamar kecil. Alasan yang sangat klise memang.

Ketika Toshirou berjalan pergi ke kamar kecil, seorang wanita masuk dari pintu utama. Gadis itu berjalan dengan anggun. Para tamu yang sedaritadi menikmati pesta tersebut langsung melirik kearah gadis tersebut. Mereka tidak menyangka ada tamu yang telat dalam pesta ini. Kehadiran gadis itu menimbulkan bisikan diantara para tamu, dari gadis-gadis yang berkomentar tentang gaun yang gadis itu kenakan dan para pria yang mempersiapkan hati untuk mendekati gadis cantik yang baru datang itu.

Yang menjadi pusat perhatian melihat sekelilingnya seolah mencari seseorang. Namun pandangannya segera terhalangi oleh seorang pria jangkung berambut hitam dengan tampang yang maskulin. Tubuhnya yang kekar dibalut tuxedo dengan rapi. Pria itu mengambil tangan sang gadis dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Namaku Kugo Ginjo, produser film ternama. Jika aku boleh tahu siapa namamu, nona muda?" tanya Ginjo dengan nada merayu. Yang ditanya hanya bisa tersenyum canggung namun tidak terlalu terlihat karena topeng yang ia kenakan. Namun tidak beberapa lama, seorang wanita berambut merah muda menyala yang diikal bagian bawahnya dan diikat setengah datang dan menjewer Ginjo. Wanita itu adalah Riruka Dokugamine, seorang aktris terkenal yang sering bermain di layar lebar maupun drama. Riruka kemudian menarik Ginjo pergi dari hadapan wanita itu. Sebelum pergi Riruka meminta maaf atas kelakuan kekasihnya yang tukang merayu itu.

"Padahal aku ingin membuatnya menjadi aktris baru." Sayup-sayup gadis tersebut dapat mendengar suara Ginjo yang meringis karena jeweran maut Riruka. Dunia selebritis memang berbeda jika dilihat dari balik layar.

Setelah acara sedikit rusuh tersebut, semua tamu kembali mengikuti pesta tersebut. Gadis itu kembali berjalan menuju meja tempat minuman dan makanan kecil berada. Ia mengambil segelas wine dan meminumnya, tidak lupa dengan beberapa kue kecil juga ia cicipi. Ketika ia menyelesaikan kue kedua, seorang pria berambut oranye dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi dan kekar mendekati gadis tersebut. Pria itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang aktor terkenal yang melejit dengan film Memories of Nobody. Film itu hampir membuat seluruh penontonnya menitikkan air mata karena terharu.

"Boleh aku menjadi pasangan dansamu?" tanya sang aktor ternama kepada gadis yang sedang memegang gelas wine merah itu. Sang gadis kemudian meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja dan menyambut tawaran Ichigo. Tanpa buang waktu, Ichigo langsung memimpin langkah sang gadis menuju lantai dansa. Musik merdu mengalun dengan lembut. Waltz santai mereka lakukan selama beberapa menit. Banyak orang yang melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan iri dan berbinar. Gaun yang dikenakan gadis itu sedikit melambai ketika mereka melakukan beberapa gerakan.

"Saatnya ganti pasangan." Suara baritone terdengar dari pengeras suara menandakan bahwa mereka diperbolehkan mengganti pasangan mereka. Ichigo melepas tangan mungil gadis tersebut dan berdansa dengan gadis cantik berambut oranye lurus. Gadis itu tersenyum kearah Ichigo dan mulai berdansa.

Gadis berambut hitam tersebut berjalan ke pinggir lantai dansa membiarkan pasangan tersebut berdansa. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pria lain mendatanginya dan mengajaknya berdansa namun ia tolak dengan halus. Alasannya sudah lelah karena dansa tadi. Padahal dansa pertamanya hanya berdurasi lima menit saja. Namun beberapa pria segera saja mengerumuninya dan memaksanya berdansa. Gadis itu tidak ingin berdansa lagi namun sekarang ia dikepung segerombolan pria yang ingin berdansa dengannya, sehingga ia lebih memilih kabur dari kerumunan menuju tempat yang aman.

Sepatu hak tinggi yang ia kenakan menghentak-hentak lantai marmer seiring dengan jalannya yang cepat guna menghindari para pria tersebut. Tanpa arah tujuan dan tidak mengenali tempat pesta diselenggarakan, ia berlari begitu saja sampai akhirnya ia kehabisan nafas dan terpaksa berhenti. Sesekali ia melihat kebelakang untuk memastikan para pria tersebut tidak mengikutinya lagi.

Setelah ia sadar kemana kakinya membawanya kabur, ia mulai panik sendiri karena tempat itu bukanlah ruangan tempat pesta diselenggarakan. Bagaimana kalau ia tersesat? Bagaimana kalau ia membuat penyelenggara pesta marah karena berjalan seenaknya? Gadis itu panik melihat sekelilingnya. Yang ia tahu ia berada di taman bunga mawar karena disebelah kanan dan kirinya adalah semak-semak bunga mawar merah yang sedang merekah. Tidak jauh dari sana terdapat sebuah danau yang cukup besar yang memantulkan indahnya bulan purnama malam itu di permukaannya. Agaknya ia terkejut dengan danau didalam rumah, namun ia kesampingkan hal itu dan berfokus pada pemandangan yang disuguhkan didepan matanya. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju kursi taman tanpa sandaran didekat danau tersebut dan duduk disana. Ia sangat menyukai pemandangannya.

Tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku tersembunyi di gaun yang ia kenakan sekarang. Ia menatap benda tersebut lekat-lekat dan kembali memandangi danau dan bulan purnama malam ini dengan sedikit senyum yang berkembang di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sebuah suara baritone mengejutkannya.

.

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus pelan ketika sang gadis berambut hitam menoleh kearah pemilik suara baritone yang ia kenali itu. Rambut pendek sepundak dan gaunnya sedikit melambai karena terpaan angin tersebut. Di sisi lain, pria berambut putih dengan pakaian putih dihiasi dengan berbagai motif lengkung berwarna kuning emas dan sepatu kulit berwarna coklat itu melihat gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Mata emerald-nya menelusuri gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Sepertinya ia mengenalnya, pikirnya. Namun semua itu tersingkirkan ketika ia melihat sebuah jam tangan yang agak retak dibagian kaca yang ada di tangan gadis itu.

"Kau..." Pemuda berambut putih tersebut membulatkan mata dan berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut untuk memastikan apakah itu jam tangan yang tidak sengaja terbawa oleh orang yang ia cintai.

Gadis berambut hitam itu berdiri dan menghadap pemuda yang diketahui bernama Hitsugaya Toshirou. Angin yang lembut membuat gaun putih tanpa lengannya berlambai. Gaun itu hanya terdiri dari gaun tanpa lengan dengan bagian dada yang seperti dilapisi berlapis-lapis kain dan bagian perut yang berupa garis strip yang memberi kesan menggembung pada gaunnya. Bagian bawahnya hanyalah gaun lemas dengan hiasan kain berwarna senada yang dipasang dibelakang gaun. Tidak lupa dengan selendang yang seharusnya dipakai namun dimodifikasi menjadi satu dengan gaun bagian belakang dadanya sehingga ketika angin berhembus rangkaian kain tersebut melambai kebelakang dengan sangat elegan.

"Sudah kuduga itu kau, Hitsugaya Toshirou." Gadis itu tersenyum sambil melepaskan topeng yang ia kenakan selama pesta topeng tersebut. Jujur saja ia merasa berbeda di pesta tadi karena tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenakan topeng.

"Rukia...?" Toshirou menatap gadis yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Gadis yang ia panggil Rukia itu menyodorkan jam tangan yang jelas-jelas miliknya itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku.." Toshirou sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Aku tidak menyangka..."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil sebelum membalas, "Awalnya aku ragu, namun sepertinya benar. Kau orang yang menciumku di trotoar jalanan Seiretei kan?"

Yang ditanya agak memerah wajahnya, ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya. "Iya."

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku meminta cincinku kembali? Itu peninggalan ibuku sebelum ia meninggal." Masih dengan senyum malaikat di bibirnya yang ranum.

Toshirou langsung merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dengan tali rantai kecil yang membuat cincin itu terlihat seperti kalung. Permata _amethyst_ yang menjadi hiasan cincin itu bersinar karena cahaya bulan. Mereka bertukar barang yang selama ini menjadi penghubung mereka berdua.

Keheningan melanda kedua insan ini. Toshirou masih tidak percaya pemuda bertopi hijau yang ia temui adalah Rukia. Pantas saja ketika mereka melakukan pemotretan rasanya ia kenal dengan Rukia. Dunia memang sempit dan tidak terduga, menurutnya. Rukia yang tidak pandai berbicara juga hanya bisa diam karena terkejut bukan main. Orang yang telah menciumnya di trotoar Seiretei adalah Hitsugaya Toshirou, seorang direktur muda berbakat di bidang fashion. Dia sangat malu.

"Anno.." Keduanya berbicara secara bersama-sama namun segera berhenti karena satu sama lain berbicara.

"Kau dulu." Tawar Toshirou menjadi seorang gentleman malam ini.

"Tidak. Kau dulu." Tolak Rukia.

Sebagian alasan mengapa mereka menjadi seperti ini adalah malu dan sisanya adalah masih tidak percaya. Bahkan bagi Rukia yang sepertinya sudah menerkanya sejak awal.

Ketika Rukia tenggelam didalam pemikirannya sendiri, Toshirou mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap gadis yang telah merebut hatinya selama sebulan itu. Tubuh ringkih yang dibalut gaun satin putih yang indah itu membuat gadisnya terlihat cantik. Ya, gadisnya.

Toshirou mendekati Rukia yang masih saja pada pemikirannya yang dalam. Ia berlutut didepan Rukia sehingga membuat Rukia tersadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak berwarna merah marun yang Rukia ketahui adalah kotak perhiasan. Rukia langsung menahan nafas ketika melihat kotak itu. Namun yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah ketika Toshirou membuka kotak itu dan mengatakan, "Will you marry me, my princess?"

Rukia kehabisan kata-kata. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata kebahagiaan turun dari mata kanannya. Toshirou kembali berdiri dan memegang pundak Rukia. "Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa."

Jika ini adalah drama ataupun film, mungkin sekarang para penonton akan mengutuki Toshirou yang bebal karena tidak mengerti maksud dari air mata Rukia.

"Aku memang tidak pandai dengan kata-kata jadi mungkin agak sulit mengungkapkan perasaanku. Tapi aku tahu aku menyukaimu ketika kita berpapasan di jalanan Seiretei saat itu. Aku..aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu, jadi tolong.."

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan tiba-tiba saja terdengar ketika mereka berpelukan. Kadua insan yang sedang berpelukan itu langsung melihat kearah suara itu terdengar. Dapat terlihat bahwa semua tamu berada di balkon yang menghadap danau. Diantara mereka, dapat terlihat Momo yang menangis terharu di pelukan Kira. Tidak jauh dari mereka, kedua orangtua Toshirou tersenyum bahagia untuk pilihan putra semata wayangnya tersebut. Di sisi lain, terlihatlah Halibel yang menatap pasangan baru itu dengan tatapan tidak suka, namun berbeda dengan Halibel, Soi Fon dan Nemu bertepuk tangan untuk Rukia dengan pasangan baru mereka. Soi Fon dengan Ggio Vega, seorang penyanyi terkenal yang lagunya selalu menjadi hits dan Nemu dengan Ishida Uryuu, fotografer terkenal dengan hasil potretan yang menakjubkan. Ishida juga menangani foto kedua insan itu saat menjadi model pakaian Momo jadi agaknya ia tahu dengan keduanya.

Kedua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu menunduk malu ketika tertangkap basah. Wajah mereka sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Namun keadaan meriah itu langsung berganti menjadi beberapa cahaya flash yang sangat menyilaukan. Dari arah pintu menuju taman belakang mansion Hitsugaya dapat dilihat rombongan wartawan dari berbagai majalah, koran, dan TV swasta yang ingin meliput pesta akbar perusahaan fashion ternama tersebut. Dengan sigap mereka langsung menyerbu pasangan baru tersebut untuk diwawancarai. Itulah tugas mereka.

"Direktur Hitsugaya, siapakah gadis ini? Apa kalian sudah mengenal lama?" Tanya salah satu wartawan yang sudah mengerumuni pasangan baru tersebut.

"Apakah ia model yang dipasangkan dengan Anda saat pemotretan baju pernikahan musim dingin karya Hitsugaya Momo?" tanya wartawan lain. Dan saat pertanyaan ini Hitsugaya serta Rukia menelan ludah.

"Nona, siapa namamu?" tanya wartawan lain.

Rukia yang kebingungan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disekitarnya melirik cemas dan canggung kearah wartawan-wartawan yang membanjirinya dengan pertanyaan. Toshirou yang sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini merasakan kepanikkan Rukia yang merupakan orang awam. Dengan cepat ia menggenggam tangan kanan Rukia dan menariknya keluar dari kerumunan wartawan.

Dari jauh mereka terlihat seperti seorang pangeran dan putri dari negeri dongeng. Dengan pangeran yang memakai pakaian militer yang dirancang Momo dan putri yang mengenakan gaun berlapis-lapis kain yang sekarang melambai terhembus angin kebelakang. Mereka berlari menjauhi wartawan-wartawan yang gigih itu dibawah langit malam yang dihiasi rembulan yang bersinar dengan tenang. Namun pemandangan yang ada tersebut tidak disia-siakan oleh para tamu dan wartawan, mereka memotret pasangan itu.

Dalam kisah ini tidak ada yang namanya ibu peri dan berbagai sihir yang bekerja diantara pangeran dan putri. Yang bekerja adalah perasaan dan takdir yang merajut kisah indah dan klasik ini diatas bumi yang indah ini. Didalamnya adalah pemuda berambut putih yang bernama Hitsugaya Toshirou dan pemuda berambut hitam yang ternyata adalah perempuan bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

"_Jadi apa kau menerimaku?"_

"_Tentu."_

.

_**-The End-**_

.

**Jejak Informasi :**

1. Referensi baju yang dipake Hitsugaya selama pemotretan sama pesta itu bajunya L-Elf yang pake baju militer warna putih dari anime Valvrave The Liberator. OMG, L-Elf ganteng banget deh *mimisan* saya susah jelasinnya jadi kurang gitu pas jelasinnya *jedukin pala*

2. Referensi baju Rukia saat pemotretan itu bajunya Queen Elsa dari Frozen pas dia udah jadi Ratu gitu. Jadi bukan yang coronation loh. Yang biasa dia pake. Pasti tahu film animasi karya Disney yang ini donk~ sekalian nyebarin kalau saya suka crack pair Jack Frost x Elsa juga. Sejenis HitsuRuki tipe es gitu juga *gigit bantal*

3. Referensi baju Rukia pas pesta topeng itu dari bajunya Elisa di lagu Soba Ni Iru Yo. Kalau dari foto susah untuk melihatnya, saya saranin kalian nonton PV lagunya. Itu lekak-lekuk bajunya bener-bener keliatan sampe saya harus nonton berkali-kali dulu baru bisa bener-bener ngetik bagian bajunya (tpi saya masih merasa kurang) lagunya bagus kok. Ending kedua Valvrave The Liberator.

Untuk kalian yg ngira sya suka mecha kalian salah besar, saya nonton Valvrave karena yang bikin desain karakternya adalah Hoshino Katsura yg bikin D. Gray-Man (sya suka ini cerita dan art-nya) sama Yana Toboso yg bikin Kuroshituji. Lalu ditambah L-Elf yg ganteng nggak ngotak bikin saya jatuh hati kepadanya /author mulai lebay/

**Author Note :**

Saya author gaje kembali di fandom besar dengan crack pair kecintaan saya ini. Ada yg kangen saya? Sebelum kalian mengatakannya, saya tahu kalian mau bilang kalau saya sangat suka mengambil genre fairytale untuk fic saya dan itu memang benar. Kali ini mengambil tema Cinderella namun dikemas dalam kemasan yang berbeda dengan Cinderella pada umumnya (?) Jadi cerita ini terinsipirasi dari **Komatta Toki Ni Hoshi Ni Kike**. Untuk yang bukan penggemar BL atau Boys Love tidak dianjurkan untuk membaca cerita ini. Tapi kalau masih bisa tolerir sih baca aja soalnya ini kan baru shounen-ai belum yaoi /author disabet/

Jadi gimana? Baguskah atau jelek? Sebenernya ini cerita harusnya udah jadi minggu lalu, cuma karena saya sibuk shooting (biasa artis /disabet lagi/). Satu hal lagi, cerita ini saya persembahkan untuk **Raykousen7** yang kekurangan asupan HitsuRuki padahal dia sering memenuhi asupan saya untuk HitsuRuki. Bagaimana, kak? Puaskah atau kecewakah dengan fic gaje ini? Awalnya pengen post fic ini sebelum UN, eh ternyata saya males plus internet lagi jelek (udah 5 bulan *nangis*) jadi gak jadi deh. Ini aja saya post numpang wifi rumah temen saya *jangan ditiru*

Satu lagi, ini fic oneshot terpanjang saya. Sampai 12k kata minus author note loh. Padahal saya kira paling banyak tuh dari fandom sebelah yang 8k kata. Beda 4k kata loh /mendadak belajar mat/

Kurang dan lebih dari fic ini mohon dimaafkan ya. Tapi kalo bisa sih kalian review biar saya tahu perasaan serta uneg-uneg kalian. Jadi jangan lupa **RnR **ya!


End file.
